Edward Elric
Edward Elric is the main character and protagonist and older brother to Alphonse Elric in the anime/manga Fullmetal Alchemist. As a State Alchemist, he holds the codename 'The Fullmetal Alchemist,' the namesake of the series. He is a teenager of about 14-17, making him the youngest person to ever become State Alchemist (which is a very highly ranked part of the military). He has blond hair and golden eyes, just like his brother. He is also quite short, which is unfortunate for him as many people point out and make fun of him. Edward is brave, intelligent, kind-hearted, determined and noble but has some anger issues (usually for comic relief in cases when people constantly point out his short stature and/or mistake his brother, Al, to be the Fullmetal Alchemist). Edward has a steel automail (robotic) right arm and leg as he lost his real right arm and leg in the Human Transmutation incident. Ed is extremely strong in willpower. He can take pain very well, as is repeatedly shown in battle where he is always persistent in getting up and continuing the fight no matter how badly injured he is and how well he takes the pain of automail-body surgery (without anaesthetic), where he doesn't squirm or scream while Pinako says "Even adults scream around this part." Trivia *Winry Rockbell is Edward's secret love interest. *In their childhood, Ed and Al wanted to marry Winry. She rejected them mainly for the reason, "I just don't like men who are shorter than me." (Back then, both Ed and Al were shorter than Winry.) *Ed is in denial about his being short. On one occasion, he accidentally admitted it to himself (while crawling through the air vents, "I wouldn't have been able to get through here if I was normal-sized... It's kind of a good thing that I'm so short.") but shouted at himself in rebuke immediately after ("Oh, no, I just admitted it/called myself a pinty little pipsquek!!!"). The other time he admitted it, he barely forced it through ("That might be why I'm so sh... sh... (timid voice) short...") and Al and Winry responded in amazement that he finally did so ("He admitted it! He's starting to face reality!"). *Both of the Elric Brothers have blond hair and golden eyes, inherited from their father, Van Hohenheim. *Ed can transmutate without a Transmutation Circle by simply clapping his hands together, a rare trait in alchemists. Most people believe it to be out of sheer skill, but when an alchemist can transmute without a circle, it has to be because he/she had seen the Truth, an alternate dimension holding all the facts in the universe, which is arrived to by attempting Human Transmutation as Ed and Al did. It is also pointed out once (by Rose in the 1st anime and Ling in Brotherhood) that he appears to be praying when he does it, although Ed is an atheist. *Ed absolutely hates milk. It may be simply for its taste, the fact that it is a "white, opaque liquid secreted by a cow" or both. Many people around him hold the opinion that the reason he is short is because he doesn't drink milk, which irritates him and of course, he completely denies it. Category:Television Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Characters